


Empty Devils

by royalrowena (ed_geins_tailor)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, I am so sorry, like angst angst and more angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_geins_tailor/pseuds/royalrowena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda after 11x11. Castiel has a conversation with Lucifer that he never wanted to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Devils

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this and other works of mine on my Tumblr, http://royalrowena.tumblr.com/tagged/gretchenwrites

“Why haven’t you ever told him, little brother?”

The tone is mocking, as if Lucifer could be anything but. Castiel settles back in the corner he’s made for himself, trying his best to not try and fight the archangel for dominance again. That hadn’t ended well. 

But this…this is somehow worse.

“I know you can hear me, Castiel. I know you’re listening.” Lucifer strides through the darkness of this shared vessel, his aura cold and dead black.

_Leave it alone, Lucifer._ Castiel’s Grace flares angrily, a starburst of bluish-white. _You’re here to defeat the Darkness…not rifle through my head._

Lucifer sighs, a faux-hurt expression on his face. “Why, little brother, I’m here to help! And it’s really not that easy to ignore those…feelings…that you have for the mud-monkey.”

Castiel remains silent; he refuses to let his older brother draw him out. He curls into a ball, closing his eyes.

“Oh wait! I know why! It’s because you’re afraid…afraid the human won’t return your feelings.” Lucifer shakes his head. “And you know? You’re probably right.”

_Shut up_ , Castiel growls. _Just shut up._

Lucifer grins slowly, knowing he hit a nerve. “After all, why would Dean Winchester fall in love with _you?_ I mean, what in Dad’s name are you? You’re not really an angel anymore, and you’re not really human. You’re a _freak_ , little brother. You’re nothing but a freak and no one will ever love you.”

Castiel feels tears sting his eyes, even in this disembodied state. His hands clench into fists, but he doesn’t move from his corner. Fighting Lucifer is a useless gesture.

The archangel’s smile disappears as he realizes Castiel won’t rise to his bait. Lucifer shrugs. “That’s okay, Cas. Just keep hiding, like the coward you are. I’ll take care of the Darkness, and then I’ll put you out of your misery. I really don’t understand why Dad kept bringing you back.”

Lucifer moves away, thinking about other things. Castiel doesn’t move. He feels the weight of his self-loathing bearing down on him.

And the worst part of it all…is that he knows Lucifer is right.


End file.
